


"I'm not worried about you. I'm merely curious."

by WhatTheHellDoIDo



Series: A needed Ishimaru and Togami friendship [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Development, Developing Friendships, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Friendship, Gen, I feel like that only partially fits now, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, Ishimaru Kiyotaka is a cinnamon roll, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, Owada Mondo Swears, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), This is absolute rubbish, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHellDoIDo/pseuds/WhatTheHellDoIDo
Summary: Byakuya Togami refuses to admit that he's concerned about Ishimaru, even if he hasn't been able to interact with him for the past month. Even if he's making notes about the changes in text messages. Even if he ends up asking help from someone he loathes. It's just mild curiosity... That's all.(I couldn't think of a title, so you get that instead)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya
Series: A needed Ishimaru and Togami friendship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352059
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	"I'm not worried about you. I'm merely curious."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not posting for such a long time. I drew up some drafts not too long after when I went on holiday and had no access to the internet. I then decided I hated them with a burning passion and decided to return to it later. Then, afterwards I ended up with a ton of coursework and exam revision on my plate (alongside a couple of more personal problems) , which was coupled with my bad procrastination habits and general dreadful memory. Just in general, I'm really sorry and I will try my hardest to post updates to these more regularly (watch how quickly that falls apart)! :)

Byakuya Togami had decided to attend Hopes’ Peak Academy a couple of years before he had even gotten his acceptance letter. The particular ultimate had quickly started to gain deserved attention from Hopes’ Peak barely days after he triumphed against his older siblings and watched as they were individually disowned and exiled from the corporation and his family. Technically speaking, that would make him an only child at this point. He continued to refer to them as family as it would be making his achievements appear more less continuous then they actually turned out to be. He had even heard rumours of what his Ultimate title would be: the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. The Ultimate Perfection would have been more appropriate, but the Ultimate Affluent Progeny would do just… nicely.

What the young man hadn’t thought to consider was the people he would be forced to live with at Hopes’ Peak Academy. His selection of classmates was like playing a round of Russian Roulette with the gun only ever facing towards you. Hopes’ Peak Academy for those who were “talented enough” to be selected showed the schools true colours. Hopes’ Peak Academy was a loud, distasteful and bizarre experience disguised as an upper class opportunity for those around him who were “lucky” enough. From the day he started enrolling he began to pray for the eventual graduation. And that unfortunately was the truth… for a while.  
It had stopped being that unbearable dread and became just a numb annoyance. This was (only partially) down to his newfound solidarity with Hopes’ Peaks Ultimate Moral Compass: Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He had originally assumed that Ishimaru was one of the many oblivious, obnoxious, overzealous Ultimates that he was surrounded by. His mentality that both he and his classmates had to be “Model Students” who “Entered every school day with vigour and fortitude” was boring and repetitive experience. He was the irritating stereotype of a Hall Monitor. But, there were points were it appears as if he was more self aware then he first appeared. The more he had spent with Ishimaru, the more he realised that the values Ishimaru held so close to his heart weren’t just an excessive amount of naive motivational quotes. While he still loudly spouted out the academy rules like his life depended on it, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a resilient student who refused to let those around him dampen flaming perseverance, despite the cards that were laid out for him. Byakuya Togami had begrudgingly learnt to respect him for those character traits.

Once he gave Ishimaru his number before winter vacation had begun and offered him a part time job at the Togami Corporation, he was fully prepared for him to be as over-excited and boisterous (like a hyperactive puppy) as he was around his classmates. However, to his surprise, Ishimaru had faced the interview with relaxed confidence. Byakuya found it was a little alarming, he admitted he might have have hired him even if he wasn’t acquainted with him beforehand.  
\-------------------------------------  
He found it peculiar that Ishimaru wasn’t anywhere to be found in the library on their first night back. However, his is shifts were on most weekdays and Sunday so Byakuya rationally concluded that he was busy working. He found them to be a little too much for a student, but he didn’t actually choose those shifts. Ishimaru did. The boy just reassured him (as if he actually cared enough to worry) that he was well aware of what he was doing and he wasn’t going to “Squander this incredible opportunity!”. Finally, he could read and somewhat relax like he used to and he definitely wasn’t concerned when Ishimaru didn’t appear in the library again for the rest of the week. 

Fukawa had taken the other boys absence as an excuse to start stalking him once again and would practically start drooling like a mongrel whenever he happened to look in her general direction. That was another benefit to having the Ultimate Moral Compass on his side. Fukawa had quickly stopped following him once Ishimaru had given her multiple detentions after he had caught her wistfully gazing at the Progeny through a bookshelf for over half an hour. In the end though, Byakuya had grown used to the creepy admiration so that most certainly wasn’t a reason to have Ishimaru around him once again. 

After barely seeing him outside of class for a month, Togami had noticed that Ishimaru’s texts had starting to shrink in length. Previously, Ishimaru could text entire essays in response to simple questions and would send long reminders of any upcoming homework to be completed (as Byakuya was still a minor, his reputation in a school based environment would slightly affect how adults would view him as the head of the Togami Corporation). Now Ishimaru’s messages were only a couple of words each and had stopped trying to start any conversations with Byakuya, merely respond with little to no effort.

Eventually, Byakuya approached the only student who Ishimaru had been able to get close to, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader Mondo Oowada. He wasn’t concerned and most definitely wasn’t worried about Ishimaru… Merely curious. Fortunately, Byakuya didn’t have to go on a wild goose chase to find him. He was able to witness the biker charge down the hallway to his previous class at the end of the day, while shouting a variety of curses, some of which probably didn’t even exist. He soon followed him and watched as Oowada was desperately scanning and searching the classroom. Eventually, the biker had found what he was looking for (which was a neglected and torn up textbook that he clearly forgot about) and noticed Byakuya looking on in mild amusement and stood up, straightening his back into a dominating stance.  
“The fuck you looking like that for, asshole!?” Oowada questioned. His insistence on vulgarity was one of his many character flaws which, alongside the loafers and corn shaped pompadour, made him even more ridiculous.  
“I merely have to ask for your assistance. Before your anger issues cause you to violently explode, I’m not here to pick a fight with you. I only have a request. Although, I would prefer to ask this of a senile ape, unfortunately my hands are tied and you’re the only option I have”. There most certainly was a flash of crimson in Oowada’s eyes before he harshly sighed and began to absentmindedly rub the back of his neck.  
“Fine. But, it better be quick,” he agreed but offhandedly mentioning, “like I don’t have the time to help ya get your head outta your ass or something!”  
Byakuya reluctantly ignored the insult and pressed on, taking advantage of Oowada’s limited attention span.  
“I have noticed that Ishimaru has grown remarkably distant as of recently. Do you know the source of this issue? I'm forced to ask as you and Ishimaru appear to have a certain… kinship with one another” Byakuya had rumours that it may or may not be a little more than a simple friendship, but teenage gossip is obviously unreliable. The gang leader appeared a lot more hesitant in response.  
“I-I dunno to be honest… Before the break I had to get a shitty part time job…So with leading the Crazy Diamonds and that crap, I thought Taka might be more eager to hang out and-” he noticed Byakuya rolling his eyes and Oowada immediately became louder and defensive, “Look here, ya son of a bitch! If ya gonna waste my time, at least pay some fucking attention!” Oowada was ready to storm out before Togami held out his hand as a way of stopping him.  
“LIsten, if you are going to talk an entire novel, then you’re only wasting mine and your own time. Now, continue” Oowada groaned and took a step back to continue the answer.  
“Alright! Although, Taka studies almost all the goddamn time and it seems he’d given himself too many shifts at your crappy job, I got ‘im after a while to start hanging out with me again! But then like a week back-” Ooowada paused, rubbing his temple and sighing. Byakuya gave a hand signal to get him to continue and the biker didn’t seem to fully recompose himself.  
“-I-I don’t know! He started declining any offer to hang out and he’d head straight to his fucking room after work or school! I kept badgering him about it during class and texting ‘im… But he just keeps up this bullshit that he’s busy and I know that he should have some privacy but…” Oowada appeared to have tired himself out with his poorly phrase rant.  
“You like worried bout him or something?” This question seemed quite genuine and was remarkably calm coming from Mondo Oowada of all people.  
“I’m not worried. I am only mildly concerned. Now stop sticking your oversized pompadour into my business.” Byakuya was about to depart but was met with a determined Oowada blocking the door.  
“Where. The Fuck. Are you going, prick!?” Despite being the superior in intellect, appearance and practically every other topic, Togami was fully aware that Oowada was: someone with anger issues, someone who, no matter what scenario, was prepared to fight and a violent gang leader. His physical strength was undeniable and Togami wasn’t remotely stupid enough to challenge him in that aspect, but none the less kept the same smug self confidence in his tone.  
“I’m paying Ishimaru a visit to get to the route of this issue. That is all.” Byakuya didn’t have the time in his life to continue this pointless discussion. Oowada hesitantly moved aside to allow an exit and Togami immediately started to stride down the corridors towards the dorm rooms. He only stopped in his tracks when he noticed Oowada following close behind. Before he could rudely asked him what the hell he was doing, Oowada spoke up first.  
“You’re not exactly the most trustworthy dude, ya know that!? I dunno what crap you said that made Taka like you in the first place! I’m kinda following to make sure you don’t pull anything or some shit.” Byakuya started picking up his pace once again until Oowada continued “I’m also Taka’s friend though, and I really do wanna find out what’s wrong with guy too. If somehow a smartass like you can find out what’s wrong then maybe you ain’t as much of an irritating asshole then I might’ve thought.” While Byakuya was mildly offended to be called a “smartass” by the two braincelled cretin known as Mondo Oowada, he did realise that it would be a lot more unneeded hassle to try to stop him then to just let the biker to continue stalking him.

Togami eventually found the correct room and rung the doorbell and impatiently waited for a response. He could hear Oowada gaining on him (he would much rather prefer not to be interrupted so he planned on gaining a quick entrance). He’s usually a bit more punctual than this…  
Just after considering the thought, the door swung open and Byakuya was greeted by the straight postured moral compass who, despite him attempting to recreate his usual loud, overzealous behaviour, the boy appeared a lot more sluggish than usual with eye bags and slightly creased uniform. In the world of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he was an absolute mess.  
“Oh! Hello To-” Before Ishimaru could finish up the introduction, Togami rudely barged in and slammed the dorm door behind him. Kiyotaka, obviously confused, decided to start berating Byakuya about polite entrances until Togami refuted it with his own justification.  
“Oowada was annoyingly persistent about following me here. The fool merely believes me to be a snake hiding in wait and I’d rather not have him interrupt.” The moral compass was caught off caught “M-mondo’s here!?”. Byakuya nodded firmly in response.

“Of course! Anyway, may I ask why you have come to visit me of all people at this hour? I don’t have a shift today as I am aware that tardiness is unacceptable in any formal setting!” Ishimaru tried to reassure him. Ishimaru’s insistence on formality and punctuality was what stuck out to anyone like a sore thumb, alongside most of his other loud personality traits. 

“I noticed that you haven’t been as enthusiastic to study in the library since the new year began. Is there any justifiable reason? Have you grown even more socially awkward that you can’t seem to interact with those who you previously spend time with? Or have you finally burned yourself out from those loud proclamations you make daily since you now have a new responsibility?” What started out as simple questions turned into a frustrated interrogation that triggered a definite unwelcome response.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Just ask what’s wrong with ‘im! You don’t have to get all Shakespeare with the guy!” Oowada eavesdropped. Byakuya swore that the dorms were meant to be soundproof. How the hell did he hear all of that?

“Language, Mondo! Besides how were you able to hear that whole list!?” Kiyotaka soon vocalised his thoughts exactly. Oowada oddly chuckled.  
“That fucker right there didn’t close the door probably!”  
Togami shut the door once again before Oowada could get in another word. He then attempted to recompose himself.“Now can you answer my queries? Or will I have to force you too?”  
“I’ve merely been finding less time for studying! And, since I am no genius, it has been affecting my results!” Ishimaru revealed, tone making him appear more defeated and oddly guilty. Togami tried to remember any proof of this actually being true. Despite his stance on the idea of being a genius, Ishimaru was still somewhat talented and was able to become an honour student in his previous school with completely flawless grades. It would be impossible to have such a significant change so quickly. This seemed almost impossible to him. There was practically no evidence 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was making such a significant matter over a quiz with a 6% difference! It was insane to consider.This was what annoyed Byakuya the most about the fellow student. And he indeed spoke his mind about it.

“Ishimaru. I, of course, am perfectly aware that striving towards a state of perfection would be incredibly difficult to do, especially from someone like you. However, do you truly believe that all of these dramatics over one score will truly lead to your downfall?” 

Ishimaru appeared offended and tried to refute it in his usual manner. “Of course people would care! I can’t afford to be left behind!” Byakuya could see that Ishimaru was already close to tears but continued his emotionally charged response, “I have too much on the line and I can’t afford to reach dunce status! I have to work as hard as I can every day to get where I need to be!”. It was annoying how easily emotional Ishimaru could become. He learnt this almost immediately after he stated associating himself with the moral compass. It was hard to work out at this point if Ishimaru would even listen to rational logic, nonetheless Byakuya decided to share some advice with the boy.

“If you want to prevent from burning yourself into a shrivelled husk then listen or though I have little faith that you’ll be able to.” Byakuya sharply inhaled and adjusted his glasses, giving a similar position as if he was about to make a grand speech. “You’re a moron, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” The tone started to change from one of dull exhaustion to frustration “You’re a pathetic fool for believing that any rational person in your adult life could care that much about insignificant things you do now. And you’re so ridiculously idiotic and self focused that you can legitimately believe that cutting off a social life of the few that are worried about you will fix that problem. You suffered slightly from overworking yourself and you make the worst apparent decision.” Togami finally exhaled and, to his disappointment, Ishimaru is just standing there, more bewildered than beforehand. There was an air of awkward silence that was broken by Ishimaru, after wiping away any stray tears that fell, gaining back the original composed as he would be if addressing the class.

“It is completely shameful of me to forget such a simple fact. However, once I leave Hope's Peak Academy, I know that these minute details will begin to matter! I need to prove that putting constant effort into what you do can and hopefully will pay off!” Togami sighed, he concluded that (while Ishimaru was adaptable) he would put his own strict beliefs above his other priorities. It made sense. Silence (but a little less awkward) once again…

Until Kiyotaka’s expression began to soften as he broke into a quiet fit of laughter, which (while utterly confusing) could only be described as a̶d̶o̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶ an interesting change of pace.  
“But, I guess you two really want me to take a break now and again!” Ishimaru’s laughter started to die down so the next statement was a little clearer “Since you were so worried about me!” Togami recoiled in shock at this claim.  
“I-I don’t care what happens to you! I was merely concern-” Byakuya quickly corrected himself “CURIOUS in regards to the situation! What made you think I worry about you?!”  
Ishimaru’s features twisted slightly into a soft smirk, signifying that he wasn’t believing any of it. Kiyotaka cleared his throat and justified his side of the one-sided argument.

“I was in contemplation of your essay length statements about my flaws and it wasn’t that difficult to deduce. You referred to me cutting off multiple people with “the few who are worried about me”. Since no one else except you and kyoudai have noticed this, it was clear that it was referencing you alongside Mondo!” Togami cursed himself with that particular error. He was defeated and Ishimaru knew that. The smirk was now replaced with a genuine beam.  
“Aren’t I clever sometimes? I’m really proud of myself!” That absolute dork.  
Togami tried to change the subject quickly.  
“So are you going to be returning to the library?... I found that you’re a natural repellent towards Fukawa, although so is a shower hose, and because I do w.... You’re remaining brain cells should understand this…” Byakuya asked, actually curious for a response. Ishimaru’s features turned more disgruntled and confused as he raised his knuckle to his chin in contemplation.  
“It might be a lot less common, but I should be able to…” like a bolt of lightning, and idea struck him and that beam returned once again.  
“And you could sometimes “hang out” with Kyoudai and I! It would be like partying, without illegal drinking or any law or rule breaking. It could be completely cool, right “fam”?” as Yonaga from the other class would say: DEAR ATUA Kiyotaka tries too hard. Byakuya visibly groaned in agony.  
“Kiyotaka, you should probably inform that brute of and I will only accept if you don’t try to relate to other teenagers because I’m trying not to get a migraine!” That beam only strengthened in power, which was q̶u̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ the most joyous he’d seen Ishimaru in a while.  
“Please call me Taka! I’m going to tell Oowada the news straight away” Kiyota- Taka proclaimed as he dashed at a speed that wasn’t yet unwelcome in a school environment to the door, passing Togami on his way.

“HEY KYOU-”  
“FUCK!”  
“LANGUAGE!?”  
“FUCKING JAPANESE, YOU ARSEHOLE!”  
“OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!”  
Byakuya wasn’t even facing the door but he turned to see that Taka had swung the strong, wooden door directly into the snooping gang leader’s face. The gang leader who was crying over a broken nose. All Byakuya could hear was assortments of sobbing and “sorry’s” from one party and an assortment of “fucks” and sobbing from the other. 

And Byakuya just hoped that neither of them could hear him chuckling from afar.


End file.
